


Black Diamonds

by planetmystery



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Consensual Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Post-War, Sex, Smut, Snacissa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetmystery/pseuds/planetmystery
Summary: Three years after the War, Severus Snape decides to take the next step.
Relationships: Narcissa Black Malfoy/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Black Diamonds

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, guys! So I have posted this one-shot on Spirit and decided to post here as well. I got a lot of help from Clara, my friend, (what's new?) for this one. Usually, she always arrives with headcanons and I just want to write. I came up with the idea for this one also because of a Hozier song called "Dinner and Diatribes", more specifically an excerpt from it that if you listen to it you will know what I'm talking about. Anyway, I hope you like this one!  
> P.S.: read the final notes !!
> 
> Oh, and yes, none of the characters below is mine. They belong to JK Rowling.

_2nd May 2001_

Nervous, he looks at his own reflection in the barber's mirror and smirks. _Who would have thought?_ After 40 years of hiding behind the black curtains of his hair and always shaving, Severus Snape had no reason to continue doing this. With it now short, he could see the grey hair better, however sparse, that was already appearing at the sides mixed in the sea of black threads. He also admired the work done on his beard and goatee, properly trimmed on the sides, the sideburns of hair accompanying it. _It was time_ , he thought, sighing and turning to the hairdresser to pay for the service.

The way home was taken by thoughts whirling in his mind. _What if she doesn't like it?_ Severus could hear his heart pounding against his rib cage. _You're being stupid_. He walked a little faster and Apparated.

 _She_ is Narcissa Black. _She_ is Severus Snape's second chance. _She_ is the first person he sees every day when he wakes up and the last one before going to sleep for the past 2 years and a few months. After the War and surviving Nagini's attack, Severus and Narcissa finally surrendered to the mutual attraction they felt for each other that inevitably resulted in love. There were no more obstacles for them. Severus' debt to the Wizarding World, Harry Potter, Lily Potter and James Potter was paid. Lucius Malfoy was in Azkaban and Narcissa had divorced him as soon as she could. Everything was in perfect order.

* * *

He Disapparated at home and the faint melody of the piano in the living room assaulted his ears, and then he walked towards the sound. Leaning against the wall, he paused for a moment to admire her, strumming the notes of a melody he knew very well. Her bicolour hair down to the middle of her back was a little tousled, suggesting that she had just woken up. He smiled like a fool before deciding to approach slowly. The woman was startled briefly when he surprised her with a kiss on the neck, then relaxed when she felt him embrace her from behind.

\- It is not pleasant to wake up alone. - she said, closing her eyes fondly and waiting for an explanation.

\- I wanted to surprise you. - Severus said, without ceremony.

\- Oh? And what would that sur - she stopped when she turned and saw him. Her chin almost hit the floor at that sight. - Oh, God... - she was ecstatic.

\- I know I'm handsome, but not that much. - he commented, trying to keep up the sarcasm to hide that he was terrified. When Narcissa spent more than half a minute without making a sound, he couldn't stand it and decided to ask. - Is it that bad? - he shrank a little waiting for the answer.

\- What? No! Absolutely not. Severus, I… - she couldn't find words to describe it. - You are… very different. - she said, seeing the uncertainty in the man's eyes. - And very handsome. - she smiled at him. And he really was. Younger and seeming to accept himself.

\- Aren't you just saying that? - he asked.

\- You know I would never do that. My God, Severus. I'm at a loss for words. You really managed to surprise me. - she saw the smile return to his lips. She approached, ran her hands through the man's now spiky hair and stood on tiptoe, glueing her cheek to his cheek. He felt her shiver with the beard brushing her cheek and smiled. - But I will sure miss pulling them. - she whispered in Severus' ear. She felt him relax at the touch and then laugh.

\- I promise I will reward you for this terrible mistake. - he murmured before taking the woman's lips in a passionate kiss and took a deep breath when he felt her run her nails through his scalp. Severus broke the kiss when oxygen was needed. - However, this is not the only surprise today.

\- Oh? God, will my heart take it? - Narcissa joked, pretending drama. Severus just raised an eyebrow in response.

\- I believe you will want to wear one of your elegant clothes tonight... - he let it hang in the air. Narcissa smirked, thinking about what the man was up to.

* * *

At nightfall, a very anxious Narcissa started to get ready. She insisted that Severus changed in another room because she also wanted to surprise him. She already had in mind what to wear for the night. _He's going to love it_ , she thought with a smile on her lips. She walked over to the closet and it wasn't long before she found the dress she was looking for. She dressed and walked over to the huge mirror next to the bed so she could get a better look at herself. The dress was black and long, glued to the body until above the knees, before opening at the end, dragging a little on the floor. In the front there was no neckline, the fabric went up to the neck. But to compensate, the part of the back was totally naked, except for a golden serpent attached by chains that extended along the woman's spine until the end of the waist. She reached for her black heels and put them on, not overdoing the makeup because the dress already attracted a lot of attention and Severus preferred her as natural as possible. She was only concerned with putting on a light mascara, red lipstick and, finally, her Jasmine perfume. She pinned her hair up in a hairdo that enhanced the back of her dress, of course.

Meanwhile, Severus got out of the shower to start getting ready. He was feeling nervous; stepping out of his comfort zone once again wearing an outfit that wasn't black. Stopping in front of the mirror, he ran his hands through his wet hair. _It's not too bad_ , he thought. He combed them back and, for the first time, liked his reflection. Sighing, he started putting on his clothes. First, the black turtleneck shirt to hide the ugly scar on his neck. Then the grey pants and finally the blazer, also grey. He went back to the mirror and found it very strange not to be in black, obviously. However, the suit was tailored and very comfortable. He remembered instantly what was missing, besides the shoes, of course. Walking over to the wardrobe, he picked up his black overcoat. He put on his shoes and also the coat. As soon as the fabric settled down, he felt more at ease. Years and years at Hogwarts wearing a billowing cloak would not leave him so easily. Severus checked the pockets of his overcoat one last time, made sure everything was in place and left the room looking for his woman.

He found himself mesmerized by the vision that assaulted his eyes when reaching the living room and had to take deep breaths before speaking to avoid drooling. Narcissa had her back to him, distracted, watching through the window. _Just the most beautiful woman in the world_ , he thought. _I'm getting old and totally stupid. But who wouldn't?_

\- Love? - Narcissa turned smiling, looking at his face totally absorbed in thoughts. Severus woke up from his daydreams and offered her a warm smile.

\- You look beautiful. - he approached and planted a chaste kiss on Narcissa's forehead.

\- Thanks. I knew you would like it. - she smiled sideways and walked away a little to get a better look at the man in front of her. - You're not too bad yourself. - she laughed when received Severus' raised eyebrow in response.

\- I’ve never had the courage to use anything other than black. I'm… experimenting. - he said.

\- I'm enjoying this innovative side of yours. - she said, taking Severus' hands in hers and looking up to find his gaze on her. - You’ve never been so beautiful. - she said with all sincerity. _Silly. After all this time, he's still insecure. Like I've never told him a million times that I think he’s the most beautiful man in the world_ , she thought. Severus lowered his head a little and kissed the woman's red lips lightly.

\- Thank you. Shall we? - he asked, offering his arm that was soon taken by Narcissa. They walked to the front of the house and Narcissa saw a black car parked. - I hope you don't mind me driving us. I have never Apparated to the place where we’re going and I don't want to tire you. - he said, looking at her.

\- No problem, love. - she smiled, seeing that he had opened the passenger seat door for her. - I'm getting more and more curious. - he laughed mysteriously as he walked around the car to get behind the wheel.

\- All I can tell you is that we're going to a Muggle place. - he said, before starting the car and going to enjoy the night.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, they were sitting at a table in a posh restaurant at Hyde Park. Several looks had turned to them as they entered the room. Severus could see some men almost eating Narcissa with their eyes and smirked because they were much younger than him. Then he placed his arm around her waist and brought her closer to his body. The gesture did not go unnoticed by the woman, who smiled at him showing that she liked it.

Severus ordered the food and Narcissa chose the wine. Red, because she knew he didn't particularly like white. They ate comfortably exchanging smiles and talking about trivial matters.

\- This restaurant is wonderful, Severus. Thank you. - she said, taking a sip of wine and smiling at the man.

\- Don't thank me yet. The night is not over. - she raised an eyebrow at the man's malicious smile.

\- More surprises? God, what are you up to? - she couldn't wait to know what Severus was preparing. _I hope it involves that goatee of yours in a very compromising position_ , she thought, with a dreamy smile. As if reading her thoughts, Severus reciprocated with one of his malicious smiles that she loved so much.

\- You have no idea. - he replied.

After another 30 minutes of dinner, he asked for the bill and paid. Narcissa just followed Severus to the restaurant's lift. Apparently, the restaurant was on the ground floor of a hotel. After the lift closed, Severus smacked his lips against Narcissa's in a passionate and urgent kiss. His hands roamed frantically over the woman's body. Narcissa took her hands to his hair, completely messing them up as she threw her head back, in order to make way for his mouth to kiss her neck. She shivered when she felt the new goatee scratch the place. Severus walked away when he heard the elevator announce that they had reached their room. He took the woman's hand and guided her inside. The suite was luxurious and spacious and looked more like an apartment.

\- Wow, you’ve really planned this. - Narcissa said, admiring the room while he removed his coat and threw it on the sofa. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist marked by the dress.

\- It's all for you. - he said, resting his chin on her shoulder and breathing in the Jasmine scent from her neck. - Including me. - he confessed in a hoarse voice, giving Narcissa shivers. A moment later, she turned and captured the man's lips again with hers.

Her hands took care of his blazer and threw it on the floor, then Severus busied himself with removing his shirt. Meanwhile, Narcissa was unbuttoning his pants in a hurry. After properly undressed and wearing only black boxers, Narcissa pushed him on his back on the bed and watched him remove the last piece of clothing that was still there. The sight of Severus completely naked on the bed of black sheets was something to memorize. She bit her lip and started to undress.

The black heels were the first to go, along with her hairdo. Without taking her eyes off the man in front of her, she slid down the zipper that started at the end of her back. Finally, she rolled down the straps of the dress over her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor silently. She heard Severus sigh in surprise when he saw her. He already knew that she was wearing no bra because of the dress, but no panties made him even harder if that was possible.

\- You’ll be the death of me, woman. - he said as he stood up and grabbed her around the waist, making her sit on his lap. The friction between their intimacies elicited groans from both.

\- You can die after we're done. Not a minute before. - she said while rolling on his lap and blushed slightly when she heard her own arousal as she rode slowly, pulling out another almost choked breath from Severus. Making him lie down on the bed again, she trod a path of kisses down to his groin, running her nails down his abdomen, which rose and fell with shallow breathing.

He hissed when he felt Narcissa's hot tongue go over the tip of his cock and her hands up and down his length. Narcissa settled him in her mouth before pressing him deeper into her throat, never taking her eyes off the man's reactions. When she started to move up and down, his hips involuntarily went up, making the tip of it hit the back of her throat. Severus gripped the woman's hair, pulling it a little to make her apply the rhythm he wanted.

\- FUCK! - he swore before trying to lift his torso but was stopped by Narcissa's hand, making him lie back. - I - OH!... Love, I'm close... - he said, almost breathless, but apparently, Narcissa was not stopping. After a few moments, she moaned with him still in her mouth and the vibration was enough to make him spill out of the jets in her mouth. - Merlin, woman! - he said, seeing her smile satisfied. He took a few more breaths to recover. - Come here. - she obeyed and he wasted no time in capturing her lips again, biting the bottom one and sucking lightly afterwards. - Now sit. - he pointed to his own face.

Narcissa did as she was told and soon felt his tongue, warm and moist, inside her. The slap on her butt reminded her of moving. He alternated between entering it with his tongue and long strokes along its moist slit, being helped by the prominent nose that moved against her clit causing her to rub herself on him even more. Suddenly, he grabbed her thighs and shifted his position slightly, making the goatee's hairs scratch her and earning a cry of pleasure from the woman.

\- Yes Yes Yes! Like that, love. OH, YESSSSSSS! - Narcissa was no longer holding back, the screams and moans of pleasure could be heard through the corridors of the hotel and Severus would not be surprised if there were complaints the next day.

Feeling that he was getting hard again, he barely gave her time to recover when he decided to try something new and timidly ran his fingers over the woman's back entrance as if asking for permission. When he received only a loud moan in response, he slid his middle finger into the spot and sucked her clitoris willingly. Narcissa's ecstatic scream was almost instant and he felt her tighten up against his face before exploding into a violent orgasm. The muscles in her thighs trembled around Severus's head when he grabbed them to make her sit on his chest. He smiled at her, seeing her panting as he wiped the goatee and his face with the palm of his hand.

He continued to laugh as she got off her chest and lay on her back on the bed. - I need you. Now. - Severus raised his eyebrow and narrowed his eyes, before standing over and kissing her.

\- Tell me what you want. - he smiled maliciously and Narcissa knew immediately what he meant.

\- I want you to fuck me until I forget my name is Narcissa. - she murmured in the man's ear. The grunt was just what she received in response before she felt him bury himself inside her and, in a quick movement, put her legs on his shoulders. - Right there! OH, PERFECT! - Narcissa shouted at the new angle and Severus made sure to hit the spot repeatedly.

Moments later, he made her ride him. Both hips moved in sync and Severus was delighted at Narcissa's breasts rising and falling as she rode him at the same pace. He hurried to feel them before moving his fingers down to her clit, feeling her contract instantly around his member. After a few finger movements, Narcissa burst into another orgasm.

Severus pulled her to lie on his chest and raised his hips to be able to do the last thrusts at a fast pace. Narcissa was unable to elaborate coherent words at this point and, after a few moments, Severus poured himself into her. Long minutes passed before she managed to move and get off him. She was still panting when she felt him put his arm around her waist and settle there.

* * *

Three hours later, Severus was the first to wake up and moved with difficulty, feeling every muscle in his body hurt. _I'm really getting old_ , he thought. He turned to look at the woman lying on the black sheets beside him. For months he had been torturing himself with the idea of asking her to marry him, thousands of scenarios had crossed his mind. What to say, what _not_ to say, how to speak, how to start the conversation. He had bought the ring a long time ago too. Severus was not a man to do something public or romantic and he doubted that Narcissa would like that.

He stood up carefully so as not to wake her, put on his boxers and glanced at his watch. 1 in the morning. He walked over to where his overcoat lay, thrown to the sofa earlier and found a small dark green velvet box in one of the fabric pockets. He opened it and made sure everything was in order before going back under the covers with the same care with which he’d left, placing the box on the furniture on his side of the bed. _It is now or never_ , he thought. For a few moments, he admired the face of the woman he wished to spend the rest of his days with. Lips slightly parted with a little saliva on the side. He laughed at the scene before planting a light kiss on the tip of her nose. Narcissa just moved her nose without opening her eyes. Then he ran his index finger from the beginning of her nose to the tip, several times.

She opened her eyes slowly, her brows slightly furrowed, clearly not understanding what had woken her from her sleep. Seeing Severus in front of her looking as if she would fly out the window at any moment, she softened and smiled.

\- Hi - she said, smiling, and coughing shortly after noticing the slightly harsh voice. He smiled and looked down, nervous.

\- Sorry to wake you up, I need to talk. - he said and a moment later the frowns returned with concern. - Calm down, it's nothing. - he tried to soften the situation, sitting on the bed.

\- Well, if you woke me up in the middle of the night to talk it is clearly _something_. - she pointed out, also sitting on the bed and wrapping herself in the sheets.

\- Well, yes. - he looked at her fearfully. - It is something that I wanted to ask you for some time now, but I always lose my courage. Or something is different from my plans. - she was sitting across from him, waiting. - What am I to you, Narcissa? - he asked.

\- Severus Snape, I can't believe you woke me up at 1 in the morning to ask me this. - he could hear the irritation in her voice.

\- Just... answer sincerely. Please. - he asked and Narcissa saw that he meant it. In fact, she thought about it often. She loved him and that was a fact. She dared to say that Severus was the only man she ever loved. She never felt that for anyone.

\- You are the love of my life. - she confessed, without hesitation, and could contemplate the nervousness leaving his gaze.

\- So... - he turned to pick up the box on the furniture next to the bed. - Marry me. - and opened the box. Narcissa opened her eyes wide and froze in place. The ring had a black diamond in the centre, with an emerald on each side, studded with white diamonds. Narcissa was taken completely by surprise and struggled to make a sound, but no words came out of her mouth. - If you are waiting for me to kneel... - Severus was interrupted by an urgent kiss on his lips and soon after he felt a salty taste invade them and he honestly did not know if the tears were his or hers.

\- Of course, I’ll marry you, Severus. - Narcissa now wiped her tears with the back of her hand. - But I have a condition. - she raised her eyebrow in a perfect imitation of the man in front of her.

\- Fair. And what would that condition be? - he asked, nervousness now returning. She smirked slyly before answering him.

\- Don’t you _ever_ take off that beard again. - she laughed when she saw the smile on his lips. - I can't believe you did all that flourish to ask me to marry you. - she rolled her eyes slightly when Professor Snape's scowl took the place of the smile, before melting into a tender look as he deposited the ring on her finger. Which, by the way, had fit perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

> Narcissa's outfit: https://pin.it/7t7OfGq  
> Severus' outfit: https://pin.it/5alJT9Y  
> Ring: https://pin.it/Reikwzj
> 
> About the marriage proposal scene: I made a post on my Twitter (@acciorickman) asking how my followers imagined Severus doing it because I was lost on how this was going to work. Then Hanna and Duda (@ HannaSmith3113 and @slythgrimes, respectively, on Twitter) answered me and theirs were the ones that I thought fit the most in the situation. Thanks to those involved and see you soon!


End file.
